


fall for you at these times

by untokki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Dialogue, Drabble, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untokki/pseuds/untokki
Summary: Yifan's birthday ended better than it began.





	fall for you at these times

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't going to write something for yifan's birthday, but then suddenly fanxing rose from the grave ! enjoy this little drabble, and happy birthday yifan!
> 
> title from november rain

“I made a mistake,” was the first thing out of Yifan's mouth after Yixing answered his call. The younger merely scoffed and shuffled around in his seat, keeping his laptop situated on his thighs.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Yixing asked. He glanced out the window, watching the night sky and the lights of the city twinkle before him.

“I didn't know the playlist I chose for the event had your songs on it,” Yifan replied, and from the way his voice was muffled, Yixing assumed he was rubbing his face in agony. “Great to know we have the same fans, though.”

“Wait, what?” Yixing's eyebrows was raised, his fingers drumming on the cover of his MacBook.

“Give Me A Chance started playing. I kind of panicked and made the DJ immediately change it. And, well, there were a lot of people screaming your name, so it definitely didn't go unnoticed.”

“Ah, you idiot,” Yixing whined. He would be pulling the elder's earlobe if he was with him at that moment. “Do you know the definition of subtlety? Because you really should.”

“Speaking of that,” Yifan changed the subject, his voice suddenly softer than it had been. “Thanks for that post. On Weibo.”

“You know I'll defend you forever, _baobei_.”

“I know. It's just that this day was supposed to be really good, you know? But it just fell down and nothing was building it back up. And then I saw that, and it was like my heart smiled. You know, as cheesy as that is.”

“Cheesy, but cute,” Yixing agreed. He glanced at the stewardess that was making her way down the aisle. “The plane's going to take off soon. I'll text you when I land, okay?”

“I'll probably be knocked the fuck out, but please do. I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too. Happy birthday, _gege_.”

 


End file.
